Victoria sabor a ramen
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: La familia Uchiha se ciñe fuertemente a las normas, Sasuke desea vivir con su pareja pero la familia, sobretodo Itachi, pone trabas. Sasuke estará ahí para verlo luchar y como cambiará todo cuando Naruto esté en su vida. Este fic participa en el reto: Cosas de familia, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.


_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei._

 _Aviso legal: Este fic participa en el reto: "Cosas de familia, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin"._

 _Más de 500 y no más de 10.000, este fic posee 3.314 palabras._

 _Idea y redacción: Ka_gura Uzumaki._

 _Beta:_ _Halkeginia._

* * *

 _Los momentos con él son oro para mí._

 _Ni el poder más grande podría cambiar este hecho, lo amo tanto que llegaría a sacrificar a mi propio hermano por ello._

—Eres malo conmigo, hermanito~

—Hablo en serio Itachi, eres una gran molestia para mí ahora mismo.

—¿Por?

Hermano mayor y hermano menor, reunidos en la casa principal de los Uchiha, discutiendo un tema crucial para ambos.

De momento sabemos los argumentos por parte del menor.

—Te quiero fuera de casa, Itachi. —sisea el hermano menor queriendo intimidar al otro, pero solo le hace dar un suspiro de felicidad.

—Eres mono incluso enfadado, hermanito querido. —trata de acariciar el pelo de su Sasu, pero este lo rechaza de un brusco manotazo.— Ugh, cómo eres… Oh, más importante. —una sonrisita baila en los labios de Itachi.— Exactamente, ¿por qué me quieres fuera de casita?

—Uhm... —Sasuke parece haberse quedado sin argumentos, solo desea que su expresión no le cuente todo a su estúpido hermano mayor.

—¿No será por esa "novia" tuya, verdad?

 _Mierda, mierda, siempre tan transparente. Espera… ¿Cómo se ha enterado? Imposible._

— Hermanito, estás sudando… ¿Seguro que estás bien?— por mucho que quieras a Itachi a veces puede ser un reverendo fastidio, palabra de su hermano menor.

Finalmente, Sasuke se rinde, da un suspiro y se sienta derecho en la silla.

—Vale, sí. —rehuye esos pozos negros de su consanguíneo. —Estoy saliendo con alguien que no tiene sentido común y se ha arruinado tanto que no le llega para seguir viviendo donde está ahora mismo, así que le propuse que viniera a vivir conmigo, pero si estás tú no quiero.

—Oh, una frase larga de Sasuke~

—Tch.

—Podemos vivir los tres, querido Sasuke. —Itachi le sonríe de forma cálida, alarga los brazos y junta sus manos con las de su hermano menor. — Te amo, ¿sabes?—se pone muy serio. —Y no me hace gracia compartirte con nadie.

—¿Eso es un sí? —el hermano mayor asiente mientras se aleja de la mesa; en la cocina se le oye trastear, seguramente preparando algo para comer en breve, ignorando la hora.

—¿Porque no le llamas y trae las pocas cosas que tienen aquí? —Sasuke hace ademán de hacerlo pero golpea la mesa con el dorso del puño.

—I-ta-chi. —silencio absoluto. —¿Cómo sabes que posee pocas cosas y que podrá venir hoy? ¡Itachi!. —la cocina está vacía pero la comida parece estar cociéndose, Sasuke no tienen más remedio que esperar a que esté hecha y luego ir a buscar explicaciones.

—¿Cómo? —Sasuke se siente avergonzado, Itachi siempre está dos o tres pasos por delante de él. Siempre mejor, contra Itachi y para Itachi, Sasuke siempre será un niño.

—¿Oh? Hola hermanito. —el menor se encoje un poco, no quiere que le vea el rostro rojo.

—S-sabes quién es…

—Uju. Perdóname hermanito. Tuve que investigarle para ver si era bueno para ti. —Sasuke le envuelve en un abrazo —Sí, ya sé que odias ser más bajo que yo, pero.. ¿Que puedo hacer?.

—Ahora mismo llamo a Naruto y te lo presento de forma oficial.

—No hagas morros Sasuke o te veré más lindo... ¡Augh!

—Si tengo pareja deja esas gilipolleces. —lo suelta y se aleja a pasos largos.

—Eres malo conmigo Sasu~—pero el hermano mayor no puede dejar de apenarse y seguir sonriendo.

.

.

.

—¡Waaaah! ¡Esto es genial, vaya que sí! —Uzumaki Naruto, actualmente 17 años, estado actual: Bancarrota. —Qué mal… Igualmente esta es la dirección que Sasuke me ha dado... —en puño y letra del mismísimo peliazabache además.

 _No seas gallina Naruto y afróntalo con dos… ¡Con dos piñas! Pero…¿Y si vive con su madre?_

 _Ay... ¿Con un colega… guapo?. ¡AH! Peor… ¿Con su hermano?_

 _Uh uh…_

—Hola, perdedor. —está ahí, su chico, su Sasuke, su… _fue demasiado difícil conseguirlo, vaya que sí_. — Has tardado lo tuyo, heh.

—No vengas con esas, maldito. ¡Eres tú quien me ha llamado y me ha dicho de venir así por las buenas! Desgraciado, no eres más que un desgra...Mmfhgh.

—Cállate y ven. —Se aleja del rubio y se lleva una maleta naranja pequeña, abre la puerta sacando las llaves del bolsillo derecho de los pantalones.

—¡Me has besado! Esto va a ser gen... ¡Gyaah! —Naruto se ha quedado atrás gritando cosas tontas pues Sasuke lo ha pateado adentro y ha cerrado la puerta con demasiado fuerza tras ellos.

—¡Que rudo eres Sasukeeeeh!. —Se quita los zapatos en la entrada y los deja al lado de los de su novio, pero al lado de los mocasines Uchiha hay otros aun más... Uchiha.

Sasuke parece no quererle ver, incluso osa darle la espalda y soltar:

—Deseo no haberte conocido. —y se aleja con la maleta de Naruto y una mano en el bolsillo.

—¡Wuaaah! ¡NO NO NO! —persigue al azabache corriendo a cuatro patas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué es tanto ruido? —Sasuke colisiona contra Itachi, eso le pasa por ir mirando hacia atrás e intentar no reírse con el estúpido.

—Él es Naruto. —el menor de los Uchiha se retira cubriéndose la nariz. Itachi está en forma, chocar con él es como ir en la oscuridad y olvidar que la puerta del baño está cerrada: duele, maldición.

—Ehem. —Naruto hace una reverencia al hombre que tienen delante, éste se la devuelve. —Encantado, soy Uzumaki Naruto, el novio actual (y espero durar más de dos semanas) de su hermano. Vaya que sí...

—Oh. Soy Uchiha Itachi, el querido HERMANO MAYOR de Sasuke.

—Gwah.

—Naruto, siéntete como en casa. ¿Quieres que te de una ruta para conocer la casa?—dice Itachi con una brillante sonrisa arrastrando al rubio por el brazo, apretando demasiado fuerte.

—¡Vaya que sí!- el rubio se pide a sí mismo un poco de calma pero no puede hacerlo del todo, Itachi parece del tipo de hermano que te romperá en mil pedazo si algo le pasa a su hermoso hermano menor.

—¿Dónde quieres dormir? — Naruto, mientras ojea las paredes de los pasillo y cualquier decoración con mucho interés, medita su respuesta.

—Hermano, Naruto dormirá conmigo, eso está claro. —Itachi corre a estrujar a Sasuke y este luchar por no doblegarse, en ambos sentidos.

—Pero hermanito… ¿Y tu virginidad? —se oyen toses provenientes del rubio invitado.

—L-la conservo… ¡Estupido Itachi!. —se acerca a Naruto, lo sujeta de la mano y se lo lleva a rastras al segundo piso.

.

.

.

—Tu hermano no está feliz.

—Lo sé.

—¡Me gusta tu cama, Sasuke! —Naruto rueda sobre ella mientras estruja un peluche de dinosaurio perteneciente al amo del cuarto.

—Mh.

—¿Qué haces? —Sasuke tiene en sus manos una libreta con dibujos raros. ¿Estrategias?

—Debemos convencer a Itachi para que se vaya.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que se quede? —Sasuke le fulmina con la mirada y hace ademán de atacarle, se le sienta encima y cubre la boca al rubio.

—Baja la voz, puede oírnos perfectamente. —Naruto asiente.

—Pero aún no me ha quedado claro… ¿Por qué no puede quedarse? —el Uchiha menor es conocido por ser codiciado por todo el mundo por lo sexy que es. —Por los dioses, Sasuke, no vaya y me susurres al oído. —el mencionado lo ignora completamente.

—Itachi no te querrá a menos de un metro cerca de mí, así no se puede vivir.

—Sí, eso seguro… Para, por favor Sasuke, tengo escalofríos.

—Heh, ¿Y ahora? —ha soplado, un cálido aliento nubla los sentido del Uzumaki.

—Mnh.

—Además… —se tumba al lado del rubio pero se mantiene cerca. —He mentido en algo.

—¿En serio?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido, estúpido?

—¿Huh? ¡¿Quieres pelea?! —hace un puchero. —No soy tan rápido como tú en entender las situaciones, señor genio. —Sasuke sonríe mientras le tira de las orejas. —Auch.

—Sobre… —se vuelve a acercar —mi virginidad. —Naruto enrojece hasta las raíces de la mata rubia de pelos. —tú me la quitaste. —Sasuke se ve obligado a agarrarle del brazo para que no se caiga ni se largue, estos momentos de pullas eróticas son los mejores para un Uchiha.

—Y-ya pero… ¡Por favor, que no lo sepa, vaya que sí!

—Shh…

—Lo siento, no quiero que tu querido hermano también me haga cosas malas. —Sasuke juega con sus mechones disparejos color pollo del flequillo.

—Itachi no es tan malo… Pero, no te creía tan exagerado, Naruto.

—Estoy demasiado nerviosos para darme cuenta de algo… —mira a Sasuke a los ojos, ambos tumbado boca arriba. —Ya sabes, casa nueva, vivir contigo… —se acerca más al Uchiha y posa sus manos de piel más oscura en esas pálidas mejillas. —Solo sé que soy Naruto y que te quiero demasiado para ser sano…—ver a Sasuke enrojecer es como comer ramen por las noches: llegas al éxtasis. —¿Estás seguro que en otra vida no era yo un loco?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —el Uzumaki tiene la sonrisas más brillante, Sasuke se plantea suicidarse si permite que le pase algo a este tonto.

— Por ir tras de ti, Sasuke~

—Estupideces…—pincha a Sasuke en la mejilla con el dedo.

Naruto tenía planteado decir algo más cursi pero son llamados a comer. Se da cuenta que nadie en el mundo come algo a las siete de la tarde, solo los Uchiha y ahora él, por supuesto.

.

.

.

—Bueno, chicos… ¡Que aproveche! —Itachi, después de servir tres platos de estofado, toma asiento en la mesa redonda del salón, entre Naruto y Sasuke.

Susurrando, Naruto muestra su descontento pero ninguno de los hermanos oye nada en claro. Tienen dudas y quiere aclararlas.

—¿Itachi, estás tú casado? —de pronto, el mayor deja la cuchara en la mesa y se retira con elegancia. —¿He dicho algo malo? - Sasuke analiza el plato de Itachi viendo que se ha puesto más carne que nadie más.

—No, tranquilo, solo ha ido a buscar su teléfono para enseñarte fotos de su mujer.

—Vaya…

El hermano mayor vuelve y, acercándose más a Naruto, le obliga a amorrarse al móvil.

—Y en esta ocasión fuimos a París. Él perdió su zapato y tuve que cargarlo todo el trayecto. Se fue quejando pero me besó al dejarlo en el suelo porque…

—Espera…—Naruto se separa de Itachi todo lo que puede. —¿Es un hombre? —señala una fotografía posando el dedo sobre una mujer rubia.

—Sí. —contesta Sasuke por su hermano sin ninguna expresión.

—¡¿HAH?! —Itachi se aparta por haber recibido un grito en el oído, seguro de que sus tímpano deben de estar en Marte.

—Se llama Deidara, y mi hermano y él se casaron hace un par de años. Claramente él tiene el papel de mujer aquí. —Naruto no da de sí.

—Pero parece…

—Pero no lo es. —interrumpe Itachi brillando como nunca. —¿A que es asombroso? Por cierto, Naruto... —el rubio tiene la cuchara en la boca. —Es una norma de la familia Uchiha que dos personas no pueden vivir juntas hasta que estén casadas…

Sasuke aplica la maniobra de Heimlich en Naruto por comer mientras escucha al hermano mayor, que habla sin tapujos de cualquier cosa.

—A veces te odio, hermano…

—Pero Sasuke… —Itachi está serio y bien sentado. —Ya sabes qué dice padre… ¿Y si estás saliendo con un fresco que una vez se acueste contigo se irá sin decir nada?—Sasuke frota la espalda de su novio, que vuelve a respirar con normalidad. Ambos miran a Itachi, expectantes.

—No soy un fresco, Itachi. —dice el rubio con determinación, teniendo a Sasuke detrás, protegiéndole. Itachi al fin sonríe.

—Entonces… Te dejo a mi hermanito. —los tres regresan a la mesa y continúan con la amena conversación.

—¡Lo conseguimos Sasuke! —éste le limpia el rostro sucio al rubio que come como un cerdo.

—No, mírale. —Itachi come con alegría y al verlos, sonríe. —Solo has pasado la primera barrera —Sasuke suspira —, no se irá todavía.

Uzumaki Naruto, de pie, golpea la mesa con la palma de sus manos de forma contundente.

—¡No pararemos hasta que se vaya! ¡Te doy mi palabra Sasuke! ¡No me retractaré nunca de mis palabras, vaya que sí! —Sasuke le devuelve una lúgubre mirada.

—Si no paras te golpearé. —la mesa está toda sucia porque ha derramado los tres vasos de agua. El rubio corre hacia la cocina para ponerse a salvo y de paso agarrar un trapo y limpiar todo el estropicio.

—Uff…

.

.

.

Inmediatamente, tras haber acabado de comer, los tres están sentado en el sofá, de forma incómodamente rígida.

—¿Qué tal si vemos una película? —propone Itachi.

—¿Vemos anime? —vuelve a proponer el mismo hombre.

—¿Salimos a dar un paseo? —opina el mayor de los Uchiha, osea Itachi.

Los dos novios hablan a susurros entre ellos.

—¿No puedo tenerte solo para mí, Sasuke?

—Debemos quitárnoslo de encima. ¿Tienes algún plan?

—Ahá. ¿Qué hay de su mujer?

—Sí, eso servirá. ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando, Naruto?

—Roger.—el rubio le hace el saludo militar.

Se dirigen ambos a Itachi.

—Itachi, ¿por qué no vas a ver a tu mujer? —el mayor de los Uchiha parece haber colgado una llamada, con el teléfono en mano mira a su hermanito y a su noviecito.

—Es una idea excelente, Sasuke. Y de paso planeamos tu boda con Naruto.

—Fatal, Sasuke…

—Cállate, grandísimo idiota.

—Itachi, ¿por qué quieres que nos casemos?- Naruto desea una explicación o su vida será un infierno. —¿Solo por las normas de la familia? ¡Si es así puedo cambiarlas!

—Hermano, ¿por qué?

Uchiha Itachi se vuelve a sentar y compone una sonrisa zorruna, parecida a la de Naruto.

—Habéis dicho que no pararías hasta que me fuera… Casaros y me voy.

—En realidad lo estamos, Itachi.

—¡Sasuke, ¿pero qué...?!

—Naruto y yo… Haz silencio, idiota... Nos casamos a los 15 años, cuando aún eramos amigos e íbamos al club de Judo.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué lindo, hermanito. —Sasuke tiene las manos de Itachi sobre los hombros. —Quiero los papeles, el nombre de los testigos, damas de honor y el lugar donde os casasteis.

—Mejor vamos a la casa de Deidara, vaya que sí...

.

.

.

—Así que éste energúmeno es el novio de Sasuke. —Naruto quiere ser una pared y no sentirse ofendido, Deidara ha resultado ser tajante y muy intimidante, algo así como su madre pero en versión rubia. —No lo acepto en absoluto.

—Pero Deidara…—trata de luchar Sasuke —yo lo amo… —la primera vez que Naruto ve a Sasuke agachar la cabeza, eso sí es motivo de alarma.

—Yo os convenceré. —Naruto interrumpe esa discusión de un lado entre Deidara y Sasuke. —Puedo darte mil razones por las que, pase lo que pase, iría antes Sasuke que cualquier otra persona: Sasuke y yo solíamos estar discutiendo porque estábamos en la misma clase. Yo lo veía como alguien inalcanzable, pero nunca me rendí.

No lo dejé hasta que le dije cómo me sentía, no hasta que él dijo que sentía lo mismo.

Por lo mismo no dejaré esto hasta que tú e Itachi me vean como alguien bueno para Sasuke y no como algo pasajero que lo tirará después de usarlo.

—Aun así…-Deidara, sintiéndose sin poder, busca en Itachi alguna solución pero este ya tiene los ojos cerrados, señal de aprobación. —Sigo sin creerte adecuado.

—Yo tampoco. —dice Itachi con duda en la voz.

—¡Ya sé! —Naruto se acerca a Sasuke y le saca el teléfono del bolsillo, marea el aparato por un rato hasta que se lo acerca a la oreja, su novio se teme lo peor pero no sabe por dónde pararlo.

—¡¿Sasuke, qué piensa hacer?! —inquiere Deidara acercándose alarmado, Itachi le pide silencio.

El teléfono es descolgado y Sasuke está pegado a Naruto para averiguar a quién demonios ha llamado.

—¿Señora Uchiha?

 _¡MIERDA!_

—Encantado de oirle, soy Uzumaki Naruto, me gustaría que llamara a su marido y pusieran el altavoz para oírme…—la mujer al otro lado de la línea hace lo que el tal Uzumaki le pide.

—Verán… Soy la actual pareja de su hijo menor, Sasuke, y me gustaría decirles algo que va muy en serio ahora mismo. —los tres presentes se quedan de piedra.

—¡Es-espera Naruto! —pero éste agarra a Sasuke del brazo y pone el altavoz también.

—¡Hola hijo! —reconoce la alegre voz de su querida madre.

—Hola hijo. —y al serio de su padre.

—Venga dinos, Naruto, querido…—ambos hijos Uchiha no pueden creerlo.

—Estoy sin un duro y Sasuke me ha propuesto vivir con él, pero sus normas Uchiha me impiden estar con él así si no estamos casados.

—Cierto. —añade Mikoto Uchiha.

—¿Puedo casarme con Sasuke y vivir con él?

—¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PIDIENDO, "SALIR CON TUS AMIGOS"?! ¡Cara dura!

—Deidara…- habla Fugaku Uchiha.

—¿Puedo?

—Claro, pequeño. Cuida de nuestro Sasuke.

—Ya pagamos nosotros mocoso, que no sea que vayas de barato y lleves a Sasuke a un bar.

—¿Qué ha pasado con mis padres? —Itachi se pregunta si es la edad o le han cambiado sus padres por otros un tanto… Uzumaki Naruto.

—¿Cuándo les va bien? —sigue el rubio tomando notas en una servilleta.

—¿A nosotros?

—Sí, quiero que vengan a la boda. ¡Son los padres de Sasuke, vaya que sí!

Los padres se ríen, Fugaku Uchiha se ríe también.

—12 de agosto, muchacho.

—Entendido, señor Uchiha.

—Nada de señor, llámame padre.

—Sí, padre…

—Adiós, Narutito mío~. Yo para ti soy mamá.

Naruto se ríe con la madre Uchiha.

—Sí mamá. Adiós~

Y cuelga el teléfono, al segundo tiene a Sasuke abrazado a él.

—¿Acaso no tienes cerebro? ¡Estas tonto, Naruto! —le riñe mientras le espachurra. —Pero… gracias…—le mira de frente, mira a su futuro esposo, Uzumaki Naruto. — Muchas gracias, Naruto. —y le besa suavemente.

Una vez separados, Naruto se acerca a Itachi y le tiende la mano, lo desafía con la mirada y mantiene la barbilla en alto.

—Un placer haber vivido contigo, Itachi. —y estrechan las manos de manera muy formal.

Sasuke se lleva a Naruto mientras parecen volver a discutir. Deidara mira a Itachi que aún mira la mano que ha estrechado con el rubio.

—Parece que lo subestimé.

—Perdiste, Tonto-Itachi…Y creo que ama demasiado a Sasuke y se ha enfrentado a tus padres mejor de lo que lo hice yo.

—Lo volveré a ver el 12 de agosto, mientras tanto… ¿Puedo vivir aquí? —Deidara se lo lleva a la cocina, donde harán algo rico para cenar, siendo las nueve de la noche.

.

.

.

—¿Ves? ¡Gané!

Sasuke lo ve menearse desde la cocina, con el permiso para casarse en las manos.

 _Algo que solo haría este tonto, en serio yo también soy un loco para amarle de ese modo. Debería hacer lo mismo por él._

—Voy a hacer ramen para cenar. —Naruto se abalanza sobre la mesa y casi la echa al suelo.

 _Pero yo iré con los pequeños detalles, Naruto brilla demasiado por su propio bien._

—¡Oh, Sasuke te amo! Tenía tantas ganas de vivir contigo…¡Ahh! ¡Sigo nervioso!

 _Qué mentiroso… Heh, pero qué puedo hacer._

 _Le ganaste a Itachi, enamoraste a mis padres, clamas amarme y no has retrocedido ante tus palabras._

 _Nadie, absolutamente nadie se mete con Uzumaki Naruto._

—Sasuke, Sasuke... —este le entrega el ramen junto con un par de palillos de un solo uso. —¿Qué era eso de que nos casamos con 15 años? —Sasuke casi escupe el caldo del platillo.

—No lo recuerdas.

—¿No?

—Te lo dije después de clases, cuando teníamos 15 años.

—...

—Naruto.

—Sí, Sasuke, te quiero mucho pero no me acuerdo. Creo que en ese momento no me di cuenta de que te gustaba… Ni cuando compartíamos almuerzo, ni cuando me pedías que te acompañara siempre, ni cuando hablas de mí a escondi...das. ¡Perdóname por ser tan estúpido!

—Ya hace tiempo que lo hago, descuida. Te... Te quiero aun siendo el mayor estúpido loco que conozco, y creo que en la otra vida me debiste perseguir tú a mí por tres años.

—Entonces es tu karma, Sasuke.

—Seguro.

—Te amo mucho.

—Despégate, quiero comer.

—Bésame Sasuke... Mu, mu, mu

—Mi ramen… caerá. Ugh. ¡Quema! ¡El sofá! ¡Tonto!

 _Pero ten por seguro que yo te quiero igual._

FIN.

* * *

 _He decidido participar porque siempre he amado la serie de Naruto y incluso ahora, con el corazón roto por ese final tan horrendo, sigo queriendo redactar cosas._

 _Creía haberlo dejado aparcado pero esto debo intentarlo. Espero que, quien sea que lea esto, pueda disfrutar de estos momentos familiares que han salido de mi cabeza._

 _Gracias a todos y sobre todo al staff del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin_ _por invitarme a participar._

 _Nos vemos al final de reto y cuento que tal ha ido esto~_


End file.
